


Ride along

by love_galaxy17



Category: Diary of a Wimpy Kid
Genre: Biting, Boypussy, Brothers, Fingering, Hickeys, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Oral, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Spanking, Squirting, afab language, chocking, non-con, somophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_galaxy17/pseuds/love_galaxy17
Summary: Greg can’t take it anymore he wants to ride rodrick’s cock. Ever since he was little his cunt would throb for Rodrick and now he’s going to get what he wants.
Relationships: Rodrick Heffley/Greg Heffley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 154





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS INCEST IF YOU DONT LIKE IT DONT READ

That’s it Greg can’t take it anymore. He wants Rodrick’s cock. Ever since Greg was little he would throb for Rodrick. His favorite memory was when he won a bet with Rodrick and he had to do everything Greg asked. He made Rodrick whip his cunt after he used the bathroom and god did he love the feeling of rodricks fingers between his pussy lips.

Tonight Greg has a plan. He was going to sneak into rodricks room and just rub his cunt on rodricks cock. He was too scared to try anything else yet so he’s started slow. He had edged himself to the thought of this for weeks and tonight he was finally going to do it. He slowly snuck up into rodricks room and saw that he was passed out on his back arms and legs flailed out to the sides. He smiled when he saw rodricks mouth hung open making it easy to kiss him and slip his tongue in.

Greg removes his shorts and panties and climbed over Rodrick. He felt rodricks lap to see where his cock was and positions it in the middle so he could rub on it. He slowly lowered himself down into rodricks cock and bit his lip trying not to scream. He pulled the sleeves of rodricks sweater over his hand and bit into the ball he made in his hands. He was soaking wet and left a nice wet spot on rodricks boxers. Rodrick groaned and thrusted his hips up a little making Greg stop to see if Rodrick was waking up. After a minute Greg starting grinding on Rodrick again. He could feel the thick cock between his pussy lips.

Rodrick was so thick his lips were stretched. He leaned down and lightly kissed Rodrick to see his reaction. Rodrick sleepily kissed back. Greg got more confident and kissed with more force adding his tongue. Rodrick moaned and moved his hips. Greg was so close already and he sat up and thrusted a few more times before he gushed and bit his lip again cumming on rodricks boxers. He could feel rodricks cock pulse and twitch shooting his cum into his boxers. Greg smirked and kissed Rodrick before he went back to his room and fell asleep.

The next morning went like normal and he could tell Rodrick had no clue what had happened last night and he decided he was going to take it a step further tonight.

Rodrick P.O.V

I knew what Greg did he isn’t the sharpest kid. I always sleep lightly because I know Greg could try to get me back for something. At first I thought I was dreaming that some girl was grinding on me until I smelt my cologne so strongly. I knew Greg wears my sweaters to bed which I thought was super cute. I heard his little moans and god did I want to grab his hair and kiss him hard. I held my cool and let him keep going. I felt his cute little cunt gush on me and throb. I couldn’t take it I came so hard. I felt Greg kiss me again and heard him leave. Next time he does something like this he’s going to have the surprise of his life.


	2. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg decides to ride rodricks cock tonight but he gets the surprise of his life

Tonight is the night Greg takes his playing with sleeping Rodrick to the next level. Greg stole another sweater from Rodrick and cuddled up on the couch to watch a movie called Love Simon. Shockingly Rodrick joined him on the couch. Greg slowly laid his head on rodricks shoulder and wrapped his arms around rodricks arm. The smell of cologne was so strong from the jacket he was wearing and from Rodrick. 

Greg found peace in this and slowly feel asleep. Rodrick noticed Greg fell asleep so he told mom and dad that he was going to take Greg to bed and then head to his room. They smiled and said go ahead so he did. He brought Greg to his room and pulled his tights off seeing his cute lacey panties. Greg moaned out, “ugh Rodrick want your fingers in my cunt.” So Rodrick did he moved Greg’s panties to the side and slowly sunk a finger into to Greg’s pink bare and wet pussy. Greg moaned loudly. 

Rodrick leaned down and licked on Greg’s clit making him start to wake up. Rodrick stopped and stood back to Greg to make it look like he was leaving the room. “Rodrick?” Rodrick turned around to see a flustered Greg, “what is it nerd?” Greg starting playing with his sweater paws, “can you sleep with me tonight?” Rodrick chuckled and laid next to Greg. Sometimes his brother would get extremely scared to be alone so Rodrick would help him through those nights but he has a feeling this is for a different reason. 

Greg’s P.O.V 

I asked Rodrick to stay with me because I wanted to try to sit on his cock tonight but he thinks it’s because I’m having a bad night. Once I was sure Rodrick was asleep I sat in his lap and rubbed my cunt against him like last time. Once Rodrick was hard Greg slowly pulled down Rodrick boxers revealing his shaven long cock. There was a drop of shinny precum on the tip and his cock was covered in veins. Greg couldn’t help it when his mouth started to water.

He wanted to lick up and down those veins so badly. So he leaned in slowly and let himself lick all over his cock. He smiled when he tasted the salty precum. Greg finally worked up the courage to straddle Rodrick and put his cock against his wet hole. He moaned. He put his ands on Rodrick chest and slowly eased himself down on Rodrick’s cock. He put his lip feeling himself stretch around his own brothers cock. He slowly started to rock his hips. It felt so good he threw his head back. He isn’t even notice the thick hands now on his hips.

Rodrick was awake he knew how to fake sleep really well. He enjoyed his brother loving all over his cock. His cute little cunt was so tight he could cum right now but he was going to surprise Greg before he would let himself cum. The next thing Greg felt was himself being flipped onto to his back and a hand wrap around his throat. “So you decided to sit on your big brother cock huh greggy?” Greg didn’t know how to react should he scream should he just die now. “Well if you want my cock that bad I’ll give it to you.” Rodrick pulled his hips back and slammed into Greg making him toss his head back. “You like that don’t you baby, you like when your big brother fucks your cunt,” Greg whimper out a yes. The room was filled with squelching sounds and skin slapping. 

Greg was so close he lifted his hips. Rodrick let go of his throat and starting kissing and bitting on Greg’s neck. “Awwww is my baby gonna cum?” Rodrick looked down and saw hickeys all over Greg’s neck he could see Greg was blissed out from pleasure. “Come on baby cum on daddy’s cock cum on your brothers cock.” Rodrick leaned down and kissed Greg. Greg wrapped his hand in his hair and his legs around rodricks waist. Greg slipped his younger in rodricks mouth as he felt himself start to tighten around his brothers cock. Next them he knew he was squirting so hard. “Mmmmmmm fuck baby I made you feel so good your little pussy is squirting for me.” Rodrick came not to long after inside of Greg. 

He wants to pull out but Greg stopped him and told him to just turn over. Greg laced his head on rodricks chest will sitting on his cock. “So what do we do now,” Greg mumbled will Rodrick played with his hair. “Well I would like to continue the sex but I would like you to be mine and only mine,” Greg smiled at rodricks words and kissed him, “I would absolutely love that.” “Well know you know we’re going to have to be sneaky cause when I want you I’m going to have you.” Greg blushed and leaned in to rodricks ear, “you own my pussy you can have it anywhere.” Greg bit Rodrick was lobe and lauded his head down and fell asleep


End file.
